1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal humidifier, particularly to one employed in a room in areas with comparatively dry climate or in dry seasons. The thermal humidifier of this invention functions to produce steam and convey the steam into a room for increasing indoor humidity after the steam is produced through heating to boil, thus preventing the room from becoming excessively dry or insufficient in humidity and avoiding a person's skin becoming excessively dry and causing itch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional humidifier generally uses a method of supersonic-wave high-speed oscillation to have water or liquid atomized and converted into atomized liquid through oscillation for over one million times per second and then, the atomized liquid is conveyed into a room by fans for humidifying the room, or uses a method of heating to heat water or liquid to boil for producing steam to be conveyed into a room by fans. Another conventional method of atomizing liquid, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,292 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,532, is to heat liquid directly to produce steam by a heating element, but the speed of producing steam in this way is slow.